User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive04
Needed Article But if the article is bad, we could write only the name of the article, and then, write a list of aticles. For example: List of Interactive Objects in Mega Mash ‎Aaron Steed ‎Nitrome Wiki: Blueboy's home ‎Ignat Zuk ‎List of Pick Ups in Mega Mash ‎List of Hazards in Mega Mash 2 X 2 Blocks 2004 Mirrors Fans Beetles (Disambiguation) P.S. The right column is long beacuse this week's battle includes 4 characters, but the next week will be short again. 20:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Badges I have turned off the badges and points for my account so I don't get competitive. Thank You! Mrkrabs234 19:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Mrkrabs234 : No problem! Random-Story 00:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Stumped pumpkins Hey, um, I don't think we should have the page about Pick-ups from Stumped. I kinda liked my page that I had put on Pumpkins, and there are only two pick ups in the game anyway. So, I was wondering if you could put the page I had back? please? Thanks, 23:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but with the key, it will be a big enough page because it will be one about the keys and '''the blocks they undo. So if the key page is big enough to qualify, the pumpkin would be all alone on the pick-ups page. 00:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Space Dragon redirects I think you've found most of them. I'm not sure how many more exist. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry No problem. I saw the skin, and it is designed so that all squares can be seed, but with the skin "fixed", I think that some people with little screens can't be see all the skin. Again, no problem, thanks for experiment and try to take better the skin. Also, do you like it? in Halloween and in Chistmas I will chage it. 10:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ending Stumped 13:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Help, please I saw that you uploaded a gif 1 minute ago, so I will ask you: What is better for the Halloween battle? A battle with the games or a battle with the main characters? Because the main character of Graveyard Shift is the shooter, but the game is in first person and it can only be seed the arrow, or whatever. What do you think? P.S. Do you like the skin? 20:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Three Things Battle Mirror Image isn't a Halloween game? It seems this. Well so, I put the more visible characters, right? Skin I only use Paint. The letters H, A, L and W were taked from other NITROME letters (N>H,A,L W>M). About the colours, here I take you the image: I don't know what is the name of the colours, but in Colour Index we can search them. Main Page I didn't see the ads because I have AdBlockPlus. Whatever, I deactivate it for a moment and I saw the error. I think that we could put the "Welcome!" in the left column. 11:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem Fixed! I saw the code and I found a solution: style="width:68% instead of style="width:100%. For people with AdBlock Plus, the right column don't go up, and for people without AdBlock Plus, the Ad fill a space on the right of the "Welcome". I've noticed NOBODY also about this. 13:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Badge pic Hey, here is that photo for the curator badge. I was thinking to put this on the badge for 500 pictures added. I also posted this message on NOBODY's page .gif How do you take a .gif picture that is moving? I'v really wanted to take one, but I don't know how. How about this? It doesn't look as ''good, but if it works... P.S I wasen't able to get it to 250 px, I'll keep trying if this dosen't work. 00:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Finnaly! How is this? I got it into 250 px! :) Does it work? RE:NMD Keep the account blocked until we do get confirmation from Nitrome, whether it is Nitrome or a Nitrome Hater. Nitrome Must Die Would it be possible if I could create an article on the site Nitrome Must Die? --'''I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Nitrome Must Die No, I don't think he left this year. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Nitrome Must Die John Kennedy wrote a few blog posts. I can't remember which ones, though. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Speech bubbles Do you know how to make speech bubbles? I was thinking of doing one on the main page, with Blueboy saying the stuff at the top that reads: Greetings! Welcome to Nitrome wiki bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... Thanks, 20:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hello fellow Canadian and very knowledgable Wikian! I really need help understanding how to get Navboxes work. Mainly on other wikis, as they evidently work well here. If there is any css or template for me to make, any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Um, and I also think that you do a great job here. :D +1 politeness! Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 21:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Siamese I have an idea! On my user page, I could create a fake website called Nitrome Wiki Games! All I need is a game, and staff members! Didn't you think of the game Siamese? Can you make a icon of it? 00:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you! You could try looking on my personal wiki, and the wiki's js file, but at the moment, the second game only seems to load when the first one is present. I'm really confused, but I'll keep trying to have it work. You can see the page through a link below. Basically, you put go to the game's code. Copy the top section onto the page of your choice. Like this or this. Then copy the bottom section between the